


In the moonlight

by LittleMusing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Start of an established relationship, some awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: A meeting on the roof the night after Tanabata. Done for the Ensemble Stars Summer Santa on Twitter!





	In the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Established Watahokke with what I feel would be in the beginning stages of their relationship, primarily introspection on Hokuto’s end. I had the idea of them being on the roof for Tanabata - in this case, the night after - just privately writing wishes to each other.
> 
> For the Ensemble Stars! Summer Santa (@/EnstSummerSanta) for @/WATAHOKKE. I hope you enjoy the fic and that the remaining of your summer will be delightful! I'm at @/tsurumuse.

As it was with one Hibiki Wataru, it came with the theatrics. A wrapped sweet transformed into a flower. A letter in his shoebox filled with nothing but petals. A pencil pulled from behind his ear and with a flourish, became a bouquet. Hokuto couldn't say he was very surprised at these antics, but the shows of affection was just a  _ little _ embarrassing. Just a little, as he looked into Wataru’s eyes, that painfully soft expression as he asked quietly for a kiss. Should he ever need to blush furiously on stage, this would be what he’d remember.  

 

Hibiki Wataru was like a man of a thousand mysteries, yet also the most earnest boy in love that he is. The “war” just made him seem older than he really was. Hokuto would likely never fully understand the full extent of the “war” but at least… at least it was over now. He fought for this change, and now everyone - Hibiki-buchou - could be free to shine like the idols they wanted to be. That was what Akehoshi always talked about. 

 

Hokuto can't help but feel if it wasn't for Trickstar, he wouldn't have been able to reciprocate as Hibiki-buchou deserved. Most of what he had back then was just the admiration of the persona of Hibiki Wataru. He did think of the world of Hibiki-buchou once, and really, still do, but now he knows the human that made up the glittering magician. 

 

Hokuto still thinks they’re children in the entertainment world, even though Hibiki-buchou himself is plenty accomplished and he, well, the whole SSS thing rocketed Trickstar to fame. Hibiki-buchou certainly seems to carry himself with a whimsy only a young child could have. 

 

Here they are, on the roof of the 8th of July, staying back late after cleaning up yesterday’s Tanabata performances. Hibiki-buchou extracts a small bamboo plant apparently from inside his shirt, along with a whole sheaf of tanzaku and a calligraphy set. Hokuto musters as incredulous look as he can, to which the other boy merely laughs and claps with glee (after setting down all the things). 

 

The other boy spreads out the sheaf, displaying a dazzling array of shades as though plucked from the night sky above them. As Hokuto looks at them closer, each of them appear to have meticulously placed specks of glitter to represent what he assumes are constellations. He can recognize a few mentioned in the school textbooks, at least, and should he ask, he’s sure Hibiki-buchou would gladly spend the night plying him with stories of each star.

 

He’s thinking of the stories they acted about young, foolish lovers, when Hibiki- “No ‘buchou’ or ‘senpai’ tonight, can you do that for me?” - comes over and pinches his cheeks playfully, and settling down in front of Hokuto to write. Tonight isn’t the time to remember fictional tragedies.

 

Selecting a brush, he carefully writes,  _ I wish to be more open about my feelings, I hope Trickstar can be together for as long as possible,  _ and more brashly,  _ <3 Hibiki Wataru _ . He’s immediately embarrassed but he should be able to bear this much. It’s still hard for him to express himself in words properly, and Hibiki is more than affectionate enough for both of them, but Hokuto tries in other ways. 

 

Hibiki’s hair has an ethereal glow here, the only light source being an electric lamp that the boy brought. Hokuto reaches out and lifts the braid that’s been trailing the ground, kissing it like he’d done so often before in their performances; except this time, he’s expressing his true emotions in the best way he knows, through his actions. Shockingly, Hibiki seems to have faltered and is blushing heavily.

 

“My, Hokuto-kun, how bold,” he giggles, making Hokuto flush himself. “May I return this gift?”

 

At his nod, Hibiki kisses the tip of Hokuto’s nose, and then hugs him tightly. “Thank you.”

 

It feels a little strange to hear him say that, but it feels right for the moment. Hokuto returns the hug. While Trickstar may have helped him grow more emotionally, it will be a while before he’s able to better verbally state his feelings. At the very least, the two of them up here understand each other right now, and this will be enough. 

 

It would be foolish to wish the night would never end, but Hokuto wishes for it anyway. At the very least, he wishes he will always remember this time, for when he finds the name for the fleeting feeling of this moment. He closes his eyes, and silently sends more of his wishes to the heavens.

  
_ I love you, Hibiki Wataru, _ and he can hear the reply,  _ And I you, Hidaka Hokuto. _


End file.
